Death in the Moonlight
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Jessica is visiting with her brother Ben in Atlanta, Georgia when Matlock gets a case for a woman who is accused of killing her father.


**A/N: This is my first **_**Murder, She Wrote**_**. Plus, it's also locked in with **_**Matlock**_** so please go easy on me.**

I was sitting at my type writer when the phone rang. I didn't stand up right away, but after two rings I stood and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jess?" A male voice asked.

"Ben? Ben, is that you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, who else would it be? I had an idea and I wanted to ask you about it." He replied.

"What Ben?" I wondered removing my glasses.

"How would you like to take a vacation and come see me?" Ben said.

"I'm not sure Ben." I looked at the type writer. "I have to finish writing my book."

"Oh come Jess. It's not very often that I get to see my older sister." He said. I sighed. He was right. We haven't seen each other since our father died years ago. I sighed and looked over at my typewriter.

"I guess I can come for a few days. I'll take my notebook with me and write." I stated.

"Thank you Jessica. You don't know what it means to get to see you. I've missed you since you married Frank and left Atlanta. I thought you would come back after he died, but I can understand wanting to stay where all your memories are. I feel the same way." Ben stated. I knew what he was saying. My brother hadn't really been the same since his wife, and Charlene's mother passed away. I think it was a comfort to him to have his daughter around. She left Atlanta quite a while ago, but I thought he was dealing with that well because he was in his law practice; maybe he wasn't holding up as well as I thought. Charlene came and visited me a while back. It's good to get to see my niece again. I haven't seen her much since she started practicing law with her father. Well, I must get working to get out of here. I stopped my mind from reeling. I walked over to the typewriter and took out the paper that was in it and opened a folder and slid the paper into it. I don't want anything to happen to my manuscript. After doing that I walked up to get a suitcase. I started selecting my clothing items very carefully because I'm not sure what the temperature could be in Atlanta. It can be stifling one moment and bone chilling the next. I must plan accordingly.

[

I was sitting in my office when Conrad and Michelle walked in together.

"We didn't come in because you were on the phone." Michelle said.

"Who-who was that you were talking to?" Conrad asked.

"My sister Jessica. She's coming down for a visit. I haven't seen her in years. Her husband passed away several years ago and now she's all alone in that old house up in Cabot Cove." Ben stated.

"Jessica? Jessica Fletcher? J.B. Fletcher?" Michelle got excited. Conrad looked at Ben and Ben shrugged. Then he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Yeah, that's my sister." Ben replied and took a book off the shelf and handed it to her. "Why do you ask?"

"She is only one of the greatest mystery writers!" Michelle exclaimed and held the book in her hands. "I love all of her work." Michelle carefully fingered her hand over the book. "This is a book I don't have." She looked up at Ben. He waved her off.

"Keep it." Ben said. "I'm sure Jessica would be happy to sign it for you." Michelle looked at him and then walked out of the room rather abruptly.

"I don't understand what the big deal is over some writer." Conrad said. Ben shrugged again.

"I'm not sure either. I've never thought that much about it since she's my sister and all. It's just what she does for a living; she solves cases just like I do, only hers are on paper and mine are real life in the courtroom." Ben replied. Michelle walked in and Julie followed her.

"I hear your sister is coming for a visit Ben. It will be great to get to meet her. With everything you say about her I feel as though I already know her." Julie said in her sweet way and then giggled. Ben sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to get here." Ben said with a smile and then he leaned up. "Well, what do you have for me?" He reached his hand out of the manila folder that Julie was holding.

"Oh, no. This isn't for you." Julie held it back against her chest.

"Well what is it?" Ben asked politely.

"It's nothing Ben. Honestly." Julie turned to walk out of the office.

[

It had been an extremely long flight when I got off in Atlanta. I went to pick up my suitcase and there stood Ben with another man and two females. This must be the people he works with. I noticed Julie right away. Julie March, she's a district attorney here in Atlanta and I know my brother well enough to say that I know he's sweet on her. The other two I have never met before. I could tell this wasn't Charlene and Tyler. I found my bag and carried it over to them. I put it on the floor and hugged Ben.

"Ben! I'm so glad to see you. I have certainly missed you." I said. Ben hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you too Jessica." Ben replied. Finally, he let go of me and introduced me to the team. "Jess, this is Julie March. Julie, this is my sister, the famous mystery writer; Jessica, J.B, Fletcher." I blushed.

"Ben, that's quite an introduction." I said. Julie put her hand out so I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you after all these years." She said. Julie seemed to be so quiet. I wonder how well she does as the district attorney. Going up against Ben can't be easy.

"Jessica, this is Conrad McMasters." I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Conrad." I said.

"Likewise." He replied with a smile.

"And-" Ben started to say.

"I'm Michelle Thomas. I must say I'm a huge fan of your work Mrs. Fletcher." Michelle said. "I didn't realize that you and Ben were related." We both laughed. Michelle looked at Conrad and smiled. "Now I'm convinced. You have the same laugh. Most people couldn't pull that off."

"Well, shouldn't you get Jessica" Julie started to say and she turned to face me, "you don't mind if I call you Jessica do you?"

"I insist." I said with a chuckle and a smile. She turned back to look at Ben.

"Don't you think you should be getting Jessica back to your house so she can settle in?" Julie asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really. I want you to go about your business like I'm not even here." I replied. Conrad looked at Michelle.

"I don't think that's going to be possible Mrs. Fletcher." He said.

"Jessica." I insisted. "Call me Jessica, I prefer it."

"Okay Jessica." Michelle responded. We started to walk towards the exit. As soon as we walked outside, I heard rushing footsteps. I stopped and had somebody run up to me.

"You're Jessica Fletcher!" The person exclaimed. I laughed and cross my arms.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"The mystery writer?" They asked and I nodded.

"The same." I stated.

"Can I get your autograph?" They asked and pulled out a book for me to sign. When they handed me a pen I signed the inside of the book. Ben, Julie, Conrad and Michelle who hadn't realized I had been stopped continued walking; but at some time had finally stopped to wait.

"Was I that bad?" Michelle asked. "Please tell me no." Then she looked down at the book she was holding. "Oh no." I laughed from where I stood.

"Hey thanks J.B! You're my favorite author." The person rushed off and I walked up to them. I saw Michelle's book and put my hand out.

"Would you like for me to sign your book?" I asked. Michelle looked at me.

"I couldn't ask you to. Just seeing how obnoxious that person was. I hate even asking you to do it for me." Michelle held tightly to the book.

"Miss Thomas, if it wasn't for people like that and people like you; I wouldn't have a job. It's the writer's job to create the book; but it's the reader's job to read the book, love it and buy it. So if somebody asks me to sign a book I don't care." I stated. She smiled and finally handed me the book. At that moment a young woman ran up to Ben.

"Mr. Matlock, I need your help!" She exclaimed.

"What? What's the matter?" He asked her. She couldn't get her composure.

"They… they think I killed my father! They want to arrest me! But I really didn't do it!" She hollered.

"Come on now, let's go. We'll go to my office and talk." Ben said. He looked at Julie. "Will you take her to my house? Conrad, Michelle and I have to get back to the office." Julie nodded.

"Sure, I'll take her back to your house Ben." Julie smiled and looked at me. "Come on Jessica." We walked over to her car.

Well so much for a quiet vacation back home. I'm glad that Ben asked Julie to take me home, but really right now the only place I want to be is in his office with that young girl. I want to get her story and try to help her; figure out who really killed her father. She doesn't seem like the type to kill, but there isn't a profile for murderers. Anybody could kill another person. I know Ben will be able to help her find the real killer. That's one of Ben's important roles in his job as a lawyer. He investigates the murder cases that he defends.


End file.
